<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Smile by dorkdipstick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311606">His Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkdipstick/pseuds/dorkdipstick'>dorkdipstick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Crying, High School, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepovers, Teen Crush, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkdipstick/pseuds/dorkdipstick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cryde oneshot where, essentially, Tweek is Heather.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like this story a lot more than my Kyman one tbh. Also, I'm sorry if you didn't get the reference in the title, it's referring to the song Heather by Conan Gray. Aha yes I am basic. Jk it's a good song and very understandable why so many people like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15-year-old Clyde sat cross-legged on his bed, mindlessly staring at his phone while waiting for Craig to return from taking a shower. Craig was sleeping over at his house tonight. Nothing out of the ordinary. Craig stays over all the time, sometimes Clyde even goes to his house. But this time seemed a little different.</p><p>Earlier that day, they had been giggling about some stupid joke—well, Clyde was doing most of the giggling. But Craig kind of was too, for once. He looked over and spotted a rare—but much admired—smile from Craig, that was quickly covered up by his hand. Clyde smiled wider as he felt his face going a bit warm, the same type of warm it would go if he were looking at a hot girl. Or a porno!</p><p>Shit!</p><p>He immediately stopped laughing to cover his own face as well. Clyde didn’t want Craig to see that his face was all red! It was heating up for no reason, and he didn’t want Craig to get the wrong idea. Clyde didn’t <em>like</em> Craig! Well, not like that, at least. They were best friends, and that was it. Of course, he thought Craig was very attractive, but plenty of guys thought that about other guys! He figured he just wanted to look like Craig or something. Plus, Craig was dating Tweek! Not that Clyde would want to date Craig, no way! Though he did get kind of jealous when they would kiss in front of him. Clyde would wish he was in Tweek’s position. But that’s just because he enjoyed being close with Craig! Again, they were best friends! Clyde’s chest felt tight as it became increasingly harder to breathe. These feelings overwhelmed his mind.</p><p>“Clyde? What’s wrong?” Craig asked, pulling Clyde from his mess of thoughts.</p><p>“Oh, nothing! Don’t worry,” he replied. Clyde sat upright. “But, uh, Craig? I have a question for you..” Clyde said sheepishly.</p><p>“Oh? Well, go ahead.” He ushered his friend to ask his question.</p><p>“Do you think it’s normal...” Clyde began, “...to think about kissing your best friend..?” He kind of mumbled the last part. Craig wasn’t sure whether he heard him wrong.</p><p>“What?” He indirectly urged Clyde to repeat himself.</p><p>Clyde stood up quickly. “Never mind! I-it’s nothing! Stupid question.” He paced around the room, waving his hands around and making up excuses. He <em>did</em> think it was a stupid question. Of <em>course</em>everybody thinks about kissing their best friend from time to time! I mean, you’re best friends! You’re spending all that time together. There’s no doubt that there will be some thoughts like that! This was just a phase, and it happens to everyone.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Clyde <em>had</em> been questioning his sexuality a little as of late. He thought he might be bisexual. MIGHT be!! He hadn’t thought about it enough to figure himself out just yet. Besides, he was probably straight anyway. Yeah, these bi-curious ideas most likely just came from the aforementioned best friend thoughts he’d been having for a while.</p><p>“Whatever you say, dude,” Craig replied to Clyde’s previous explanations (Craig didn’t even know what he was advocating for). “I’m gonna go take a shower.”</p><p>And with that, we’re back to Clyde, who was looking at some dumb meme and anxiously waiting for Craig to come back. He mindlessly double-tapped the screen and scrolled to find another ridiculous photo. The door to Clyde’s bedroom creaked open, and in walked Craig, who was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.</p><p>“Hey, man. Sorry, I left my clothes in here.” Craig started rummaging through his bag. Clyde looked up after hearing Craig enter the room and immediately started blushing. He had seen Craig without his shirt on before, but this time was unprecedented in a way.</p><p>His hair was still dripping wet from the shower. He was panting a tad bit because of the humid air of the bathroom caused by the steam. Droplets of water were still travelling down Craig’s slightly muscular physique, making their way to his waist where the towel met his skin and absorbed the liquid. Clyde repeatedly watched the water run down his friend’s torso and then reach the wrinkled towel.</p><p>“Enjoying the view?” He heard Craig joke sarcastically. Clyde hastily transferred his gaze to Craig’s eyes. He felt the warmth of his cheeks, ears and shoulders, and he was sure Craig had already noticed how red his face was.</p><p>Clyde cleared his throat. “Well, what can I say, Craigory? Your looks never fail to astound me,” he joked right back. Only he didn’t think he was joking. Clyde giggled nervously, and Craig chuckled as he set his folded clothes down on top of Clyde’s dresser.</p><p>“Would you mind turning around?” Craig requested. “I’m gonna change.” Clyde’s face got warmer, but he complied as he turned around to face the opposite wall. He continued to do whatever on his phone as he subconsciously listened to the swishing of t-shirt fabric being pulled over Craig’s head, and the rustle of the towel as he dried his hair. He knew he could turn around again when Craig said, “Okay, you can turn around now.”</p><p>The towel landed in the bottom of Clyde’s laundry basket with a soft ‘plop’ as Craig dropped it. He laid on the bed next to where Clyde was sitting, placing his hands behind his head and crossing his sweatpant-wearing legs. He never even bothered to put his hat back on. His hair was a mess, probably because he towel-dried it and then didn’t comb it afterwards. It suited him. It was rugged, badass even. Clyde sure as hell liked it.</p><p>“Your hair looks good like that,” Clyde told his pal, finally breaking the silence. Craig simply gave him a quick, small smile in return. This response pleased Clyde.</p><p>Oh yeah, and Craig <em>totally</em> noticed the redness of Clyde’s face.</p><p> </p><p>	The two boys had been watching Vine compilations on Clyde’s phone for God knows how long, and naturally, Craig was getting bored. Clyde, however, was perfectly content with laughing and quoting the short videos.</p><p>“You see?” He asked between giggles. “They’re five feet apart! Because they’re not gay!” Clyde’s laughing slowed when he realized Craig didn’t find it as hilarious as he did. Instead of paying attention to the videos, Craig was looking in the opposite direction at the setting sun outside the window.</p><p>“Let’s go for a walk,” he said suddenly as he stood up, reaching for his hat. He pulled it down over his head and began putting his arms through his sweater sleeves. Clyde never exclusively agreed on this walk, but apparently, it was going to happen no matter what, so he too put his jacket on. The two teens left Clyde’s bedroom and left out the front door (Clyde made sure to let his dad know that they were leaving). They walked tranquilly towards the park for a couple of minutes—Clyde fidgeting with the buttons on his jacket and Craig tapping away on his phone—before Clyde decided to break the silence.</p><p>“The, uh, the sunset…” he fumbled for words.</p><p>“Yeah? What about it?” Craig raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s nice…” Clyde blushed as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket. He didn’t know what to say right now.</p><p>“It is,” Craig responded, smiling at Clyde. Those rare smiles were so cherished, and Clyde took a mental photo of each and every one. He loved seeing Craig smile more than anything else in the world. Clyde wished he got to see that smile more often. He just wanted more of Craig. He wanted to...he wanted to wear his hat!</p><p>Maybe he could?</p><p>“My ears are cold,” he complained to his friend, in hopes that Craig would do something about it.</p><p>“Do you want to wear my hat or something?” he suggested, thankfully for Clyde.</p><p>“Sure, I guess,” he replied, not wanting to seem too eager. Craig took off his hat and put it on his shorter friend’s head. Clyde smiled and put his hands on the hat, touching one of Craig’s hands for only a second as he removed it from Clyde’s now hat-wearing head.</p><p>Clyde was happy.</p><p>“You know, Craig, I was kind of forced into this walk,” he brought up.</p><p>“Well, I’m older than you.”</p><p>“Only by a few months!” Clyde whined in response.</p><p>“I’m 16 already, dude. That makes me older than you,” Craig reminded him.</p><p>“I know that! But still, we were born in the same year, and my birthday is next month. Plus, it’s my house! Why should <em>you</em> get to decide what we do?” Clyde argued.</p><p>“I’m the guest, so I think I should decide what we…” he trailed off, looking in front of him.</p><p>“What even made you want to go for a walk? ...Craig?” Clyde prompted his friend, but when he didn’t receive a response, he looked in the same direction Craig was looking in, to see none other than—</p><p>“Tweek!” Craig shouted, a smile growing on his face. Tweek was sitting on a swing, waiting for Craig. He jumped when his name was called.</p><p>“GAH!! Oh! H-hey Craig!” He stood up as Craig ran over to him. The two of them embraced as Craig gave Tweek kisses all over his face. Tweek giggled and smiled.</p><p>Craig smiled too.</p><p>All the kissing made Clyde jealous. Like, <em>really</em> jealous. He didn’t want to look at them like that. He wanted to be in Tweek’s position.</p><p>But no homo, of course! He just liked being close with Craig, as we’ve established.</p><p>But why?</p><p>“Hey, Clyde- AAH!” Tweek twitched as he greeted his friend. Clyde simply waved. Tweek looked kind of jealous too, probably because Clyde was wearing Craig’s hat. Craig seemed to notice that because he turned to Tweek and explained.</p><p>“Oh, his ears got cold, and he wanted to wear my hat.” Tweek nodded.</p><p>‘H-hey! You’re the one who suggested that!” Clyde defended himself, even though he was the one who had the original hat-wearing idea. Tweek likely realized how red Clyde’s face had gotten, as he crossed his arms and kind of pouted. The two were jealous of each other.</p><p>“..Do you want the hat?” Clyde asked Tweek, not wanting to seem like he was trying to steal his friend’s boyfriend, because he wasn’t!</p><p>Tweek nodded, and Clyde handed Tweek the hat. Craig helped to pull it down over his boyfriend’s head. Clyde sat on a swing as the other two were all over each other.</p><p><em>I guess this is why he wanted to go on a walk so badly,</em> he thought. Clyde kicked the dirt below his feet as he watched Craig and Tweek kiss and stuff.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>He could feel tears filling his eyes. He tried to blink them back but to no avail. A tear ran down his cheek, and so it began.</p><p>Clyde was full-on bawling now, and for no reason! Well, he’d convinced himself it was for no reason. He wiped at his eyes, but the tears kept coming.</p><p>“Dude, are you okay?” Craig asked his best friend. “What happened?”</p><p>“I..I wanna go hooome!!” Clyde wailed. He just didn’t want to see Craig around Tweek anymore.</p><p>“Okay, okay! Jeez, I didn’t know it meant that much to you! We can go home,” Craig replied. He didn’t seem too happy about leaving, which made Clyde feel bad for wanting to go.</p><p>“Wait, what? You’re- ngh- you’re leaving? But..but Craig!” Tweek protested. Clyde felt even worse.</p><p>“We don’t-” Clyde hiccuped. “We don’t have to go home, sorry..!” He tried to change his mind, but Craig knew he didn’t mean it.</p><p>“Nah, let’s go. I know you don’t want to be out. It’s okay.” Gosh, Craig knew him so well. It wasn’t fair. Clyde knew him long before Tweek did, why’d he have to go out with him? As much as Clyde loved his caffeine addict of a friend, he couldn’t help but hold a grudge over him.</p><p><em>I don’t deserve a friend like Craig,</em> Clyde thought. <em>Let alone a boyfriend like him. He would never date me. Craig is way too cool to ever go out with me. Not that I’d want him to!— Oh, fuck it. I absolutely want to be Craig’s boyfriend. I wish I were Tweek.</em></p><p>
  <em>God fucking damn it.</em>
</p><p>Clyde sobbed harder at his realization of his mega crush on his best friend. He’d finally come to terms with himself but wasn’t sure he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Craig and Clyde had said goodbye to Tweek, and the two were returning to Clyde’s house. Clyde had his hands in his pockets, and Craig was once again wearing his hat. He looked ticked off, and understandably so. After all, Clyde’s crybaby ass had forced them to leave early. But why had Craig wanted to go to see Tweek while he was at Clyde’s house? Was Clyde not interesting enough? Was he boring? This worrying was going to make Clyde cry again, so he tried to take his mind off it. He wanted to talk to Craig about his potential bisexuality since Craig was his best and most cherished friend.</p><p>“Hey, Craig..?” He said quietly, his voice very clearly sounding like he had just cried.</p><p>“What?” Craig asked in response, still kind of pissed.</p><p>“I want to talk to you.”</p><p>“Then talk to me.”</p><p>Oh boy, did Clyde ever feel terrible. He knew Craig was mad at him, and he felt awful.</p><p>“You’re my favourite person, and I trust you more than anybody else in the world.”</p><p>Craig was silent.</p><p>Clyde continued.</p><p>“I think I want to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>Clyde looked up at the taller of the pair. Craig was staring straight ahead; his head tilted slightly downward. The streetlights shone over him. His acne-ridden face looked so cute, Clyde could just kiss it.</p><p>“I might be bisexual,” Clyde accidentally blurted out all of a sudden. Craig’s gaze migrated towards his friend.</p><p>“You serious?” He asked nonchalantly. Clyde nodded, his face totally and completely tomato red.</p><p>“Okay, then. Thanks for telling me, I guess.” Craig said as he looked back in front of him.</p><p>“That’s it? You’re not gonna ask me anything, like ‘how’d you find out’ or ‘do you prefer girls or boys’?” Clyde mocked. Craig shook his head.</p><p>“Dude, you’re coming out to a gay guy. Also, it doesn’t matter. But now that you bring it up, I am kind of curious to know how you figured that out. Did you have a crush on a guy or something?” Craig asked his pal.</p><p>“I- well, uh- y-you see, I just- um-” Clyde stammered, looking for the right words. It was hard to focus on speaking when your face felt like it was melting off your skull.</p><p>“You don’t have to answer. It’s cool, I respect you. You’re valid, bro.” Craig gave Clyde a playful punch in the arm and smiled.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>Clyde felt like screaming. Seriously! If Craig wasn’t right there, and if it wasn’t 10:00 at night, he would have shrieked. Unfortunately for him, Craig was right there, and it was 10:00 at night. Instead, Clyde gripped the collar of his jacket and pulled it up over his increasingly tomato-coloured face. Craig chuckled.</p><p>“STOP!!” Clyde nearly shouted by accident, utterly overwhelmed by Craig’s attractiveness and the sound of his laugh.</p><p>“Woah, what happened?” Craig asked, in his usual, unfazed voice. “What did I do?”</p><p>“Nothing! I’m sorry, I didn’t even mean to say that,” Clyde said, trying to play it off like he wasn’t obsessing over Craig’s adorable face. No wonder Tweek was so upset when Clyde made him leave; he wouldn’t want Craig to go away either.</p><p>They soon arrived back at Clyde’s house. His dad had already gone to bed, not that they were too worried about that. They just went to Clyde’s bedroom, because where else would they go? Clyde sat on the mattress and took his jacket off. He was a bit surprised when he felt something touching his head; it was Craig fixing his hat onto Clyde’s head again, messing up his brown hair.</p><p>“What’s this for?” Clyde asked, grabbing the sides of the hat.</p><p>“I dunno, it looks good on you. It complements your eyes or something. I don’t know how people decide which colours match,” he said with a giggle. Clyde most definitely loved listening to Craig’s rambling. He smiled, staring into Craig’s gorgeous green eyes. Craig saw why Tweek was jealous. Clyde clearly had a massive crush on him, and both Craig and Tweek knew that.</p><p>Craig decided to play dumb and pretend to be oblivious to it. He didn’t want to point out Clyde’s obvious blushing and embarrass his friend or anything.</p><p>“Do you want to watch a movie and go to sleep?” Craig asked his short friend.</p><p>“Um, yes, please..” Clyde responded, still clutching the hat. The two put on a movie on the small TV mounted on Clyde’s wall. Clyde was the first to fall asleep, and Craig did too not long after.</p><p> </p><p>And Clyde was still wearing the hat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>